1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a friction compression brake system and more particularly pertains to protecting windows from damage due to natural elements including hurricanes in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brace systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, brace systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting windows from damage due to natural elements including hurricanes through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,175 issued Dec. 18, 1973 to Wallen relates to a Portable Locomotive Cab Storm Window. U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,978 issued Apr. 24, 2001 to Wood relates to a Device for Covering Windows and Doors During Severe Storms. U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,2001 issued Dec. 18, 2001 to Dodrigues relates to a Window Storm Panel Brace. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,312 issued Jun. 28, 2005 to Whitworth relates to a Storm Brace Assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a friction compression brake system that allows protecting windows from damage due to natural elements including hurricanes in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the friction compression brake system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting windows from damage due to natural elements including hurricanes and the like in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved friction compression brake system which can be used for protecting windows from damage due to natural elements including hurricanes in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.